Cuando Digo Te Amo
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: ¿que es lo que harías para permanecer al lado de la persona a quien amas? ¿Que significa realmente el decir "Te amo"?... Yo de nuevo jijijiji


Cuando digo Te Amo.

-y... ¿te vas?-

Si ya sabía la respuesta, ¿por que preguntaba tal cosa? Además, ella sabía que algún día tendría que ocurrir. Él ya se lo había advertido desde la primera vez que salieron juntos... No se quedaría para siempre con ella y, mucho menos, vivirían felices para siempre. Bueno, ¿que se podía esperar? Ella era, simplemente, una estudiante universitaria... una chiquilla ante los ojos de él. Pudo haberlo tomado con total indiferencia, como si esa relación no tuviera más significado que el simple sonido del despertador anunciando la hora de levantarse cada día... y lo pensó varias veces y que decir de que lo intentó...

Simplemente no pudo... como toda joven inexperta en los juegos del amor, cayó en todas y cada una de sus múltiples trampas sólo para llegar a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada. si no le estuviera... ¿le dolería el pecho como le dolía en esos momentos? ¿sentiría aquel nudo que la ahogaba en la depresión y la tristeza? ¿derramaría lagrimas por la gran decepción de haberse dado cuenta, demasiado tarde de todos los errores que había cometido? ¡¿Error?! ¿de verdad consideraba un error el haberse enamorado de él?

Tal vez sería mejor dejar de atormentarse con pensamientos que no la llevaban a ningún lado. Él se iba... salía de su vida tan repentinamente como entró en ella... lo peor es que no había más culpable que ella, no podía echarle la culpa a nadie más. Además, ¿que podía darle ella que otras no le hubieran dado ya? Seguro que él ya tenía experiencia en cuanto de amor se trataba... ¡por supuesto que la tenía! Era guapo, amable, caballeroso y seguramente con una buena fortuna esperándole, obviamente hubo muchas otras antes de ella en su vida. Otras, que bien, pudieron divertirlo con sus encantos y con sus atrevimientos.

En cambio, ella no se consideraba así. Era demasiado reservada y tímida, no tenía nada de atrevida y, mucho menos, tenía un cuerpo por lo que hombres como él anduvieran comiendo de su mano. Tal vez lo que él buscó, en un principio, en ella no era una relación más allá... sino alguien con quien salir de sus rutina, o mejor, alguien con quien pudiera sacudirse a todas esas mujeres que lo buscaban y perseguían.

¿por que no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Tal vez era el incomodo silencio que reinaba entre ellos dos... él no había respondido y ella rogaba por que ese momento terminará, para luego ir a desahogar sus penas en su soledad y despertar para comenzar de nuevo.

Para aquella cita él había escogido que fuera en un restaurante, uno de los más caros. Normalmente ella era quien escogía el lugar a donde ir y cuando, en la que fuera la ultima cita antes de esa, el anunció en donde sería la próxima... ahí fue cuando empezó a tomar en serio la advertencia inicial. Con el paso de los segundos, ella empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa. La servilleta de tela, sobre su falda, ya estaba más que retorcida; Su rostro, tranquilo y afable, se veía pálido y nervioso... incluso ya había a empezado a chasquear la lengua, algo que no fue muy acertado pues ya estaba más que dicho que Tomoyo Daidouji estaba más que nerviosa.

Y él ya lo había notado. Había notado como había bajado ligeramente la cabeza, derrotada, al escuchar su insinuación, había notado la tristeza y el dolor de aquella muchacha... pero a pesar de la tristeza que lo invadía al verla así, decidió proseguir.

-...Si...-

Finalmente le había dictado su sentencia. Ahora si, todas las dudas de la joven se vieron aclaradas por esa simple palabra. Todo había acabado y no había más que decir...

**_"Cuando digo Te Amo_**

**_Estoy diciendo que estaré a tu lado_**

**_Por el resto de mis días"_**

Las palabras se habían ahogado en ella. ¿que iba a decir ahora? ¿"no te vayas por que te amo"? posiblemente eso hubiera hecho de no haber existido aquella advertencia... pero existía y no había manera de decirle eso...

-yo... yo deseo que te vaya bien de todo corazón... estos meses... que pase a tu lado, nunca los olvidare... te lo prometo...- ¿de donde sacaba la fuerza para decir eso? ¿con que valor afirmaba lo que decía?-creo... que han sido los mejores de toda mi vida...-

Ya no podía echarse para atrás... y, menos, arrepentirse.

Simplemente para él fue una manera de pasar el tiempo y no una relación de pareja verdadera. Él jamás sabría que ella se moría por estar con él, no sabría que ella habría dado todo por él y por conseguir su amor... pero...

¡¿por que no decía nada?! ¡¿por que demonios se quedaba callado?! ¿es que esos meses no habían sido nada para él? ¿ni siquiera una manera mejor de pasar el tiempo?

Debía salir de ahí. Pero no de una forma dramática... aquellas que se suelen ver en la televisión, en donde la chica sale corriendo sin despedirse y, peor, sin aclarar nada. No, se quedaría y saldría de ahí sin llorar.

-Gracias por todo... en verdad, te lo agradezco... yo... tal vez tengas mejores cosas en que pensar... mejor me voy... yo pagaré lo que comí... no te preocupes-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa que de alguna manera dejaba ver un dolor enorme. Se levantó y dirigió una ultima mirada a ese hombre... callado y pensativo como si sus palabras no le hubieran llegado.-"simplemente no le importa"-

Empezó a alejarse de ahí a pasos lentos y cortos, con la vana esperanza de que la detuviera... pero no lo hizo, Ningún gesto, ninguna señal... ¡Nada! Mal, muy mal.

-"¡idiota!"-se dijo-"¿acaso creíste que él te detendría?"-

No

¿o si?

Cuando menos lo hubiera creído... una leve esperanza nacía dentro de ella. Ahí, todavía parada, él la había sujetado de una mano y se negaba a soltarla.

Tomoyo permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de decir algo. Perdida en aquellos ojos azules que no le decían nada pero, a la vez, todo. Lo observó como si fuera la primera vez.

Vio a un hombre apuesto, elegante, educado... en fin, ningún adjetivo era lo suficientemente bueno para describirlo, pero, también, vio a un hombre ya un poco mayor con más experiencia que ella en todo lo que se le puede llamar vida y, sobre todo, alguien inalcanzable. Sólo cuatro años los separaban.

-Quédate... no ha acabado todo, aún-le dijo sin la menor alteración en su tranquilo rostro.

¿debía quedarse? Bueno, si ya había aguantado todo ese tiempo otro poco ya no le haría más daño. Nerviosa, de nuevo, volvió a su lugar.

**_"Estoy diciendo que quiero_**

**_que la vida pase junto a ti y que compartamos_**

**_el camino..."_**

¡Que dolor le causaba verla así! Tan triste, tan decepcionada, tan dolida... En esos momentos, él se sentía el ser más despreciable de todo el mundo. Sabía que aquel bello ángel, de nuevo sentado frente a él, estaba a punto de perder la compostura que, difícilmente, había conseguido mantener. Sentía una gran rabia contra sí mismo por ser él, el causante del sufrimiento de esa muchacha. Hacía meses que él sabía que esa gentil joven se había enamorado de él, a pesar de confesarle que no se quedaría mucho tiempo a su lado.

No, no merecía el dulce amor que ella le ofrecía.

Amor

¿que significado tenía esa palabra para él? Definitivamente no eran las aventuras que tuvo con distintas mujeres, hace ya algunos años; Y, mucho menos, aquellas noches que paso con ellas... ¡por Dios! Aquello no era amor... sólo era atracción, aventuras para pasar el rato y escapar de las obligaciones. Por que después de aquellas noches de desenfreno, atrevimiento y placer... llegaba el vacío y una gran soledad. ¿cual era la razón por la que salía con esas mujeres? eran hermosas, sin duda, inteligentes, sabían lo que querían y no se detenían hasta conseguirlo.

¿cual era la diferencia entonces entre esas mujeres y la jovencita que tenía enfrente?

Tomoyo Daidouji era inocente, pura, tímida, reservada, preciosa, dulce... y ellas eran locas, atrevidas, sin conciencia de lo que hacían, ruidosas y no había nada de puro en ellas.

Prefería mil veces a Tomoyo. Era tan distinta a ellas. Durante los meses que convivieron juntos, ella le había enseñado muchas cosas que él, en su momento, no había podido apreciar y disfrutar. Aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba bastaba para hacerlo olvidar todas sus penas, su soledad, el vacío que había dentro de él... No, no quería dejarla así como así. Quería decirle lo mucho que había significado el que le diera parte de su tiempo y cariño, quería hacerle ver que ella era mucho mejor que una mujer madura... por que aunque sólo fuera cuatro años mayor que ella, no se podía decir que la joven fuera ya una mujer.

Ella poseía la belleza infantil de las que ya no muchas podían gozar, su inocencia era de las pocas que se podía encontrar en esos tiempos, su dulzura ya no era tan común en la gente de su edad... Ella era única. Y por eso mismo le dolía dejarla, por que lo quisiera o no... había dejado una huella profunda e imborrable en su corazón...

-Gracias por quedarte... Yo... jamás había estado con alguien como tú... las mujeres con quien solía relacionarme eran molestas, patéticas y escandalosas...- podía ver que ella se sorprendía al escuchar como nombraba a las mujeres con quienes, alguna vez, compartió su cama-¿te sorprendes? si, tal vez otra persona juraría que es lo mejor en este mundo... pero creo que ahora prefiero es tranquilidad-

-¿lo dices en serio?-preguntó ella con cierta inseguridad.

¡¿como podía dudarlo?! Tal vez él no le había dado las suficientes indirectas como para demostrarle que el estaba a gusto con ella, que quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella... en fin... Que la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie más

-si... Tomoyo, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-ella asintió-llorabas por que tu amiga se había casado y ya no la veías como cuando eran más jóvenes... recuero que cuando fije mi mirada en ti, sentí tu tristeza... me acerqué y te di consuelo... te has de preguntar que tiene que ver eso con lo que pasa ahora, ¿no?-

**_"... Con sus aventuras, sus obstáculos, sus alegrías"_**

-bueno, algo...-

-A lo largo de mi vida conocí a muchas mujeres que por un tiempo que convencieron de que la vida "loca" era la mejor... solía decir que no había nada mejor que estar en la cama con una mujer hermosa sin nada de que preocuparse... pero... eso se acabó cuando te conocí-

Eriol Hiragizawa sonrió con ironía al recordar esos tiempos. Sin embargo, Tomoyo estaba empezando a tener miedo... ¿de que? ni ella lo sabía.

-se que cuando te conocía te dije que no me quedaría y es verdad... no puedo quedarme... Tomoyo, ¿sabes por que la gente dice "Te Amo"?-

_**"Cuando digo que te amo**_

_**estoy comprometiéndome de corazón"**_

-creía saberlo...-contestó, más nerviosa y confundida. ¿a donde quería llegar?

-lo dice por que en verdad quiere permanecer junto a esa persona especial todos los días de su vida... lo dice para recordarle, también, que no hay nadie más en su corazón y que estaría dispuesta a todo por ella... Tomoyo, quiero que me contestes con la verdad... ¿que sientes por mí?-

Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba Tomoyo... ¿que sentía por él? ¿por que le preguntaba eso? ¿por que? Los ojos azules se clavaron en los violetas de ella... Tomoyo sabía que de alguna manera Eriol sabía sobre sus sentimientos... ¿se lo preguntaba para burlarse de ella? ¿o por que quería estar seguro de ellos? No, no quería pensar que lo hacía para burlarse de ella... además, Jamás en su vida lo vio hablar sinceramente y más enserio que nunca...

Su cara adquirió un color rojizo y las lagrimas se hicieron incontenibles. Bajó un poco la cabeza y se preparó...

-yo... -hubo silencio- Te Amo...-

**_"con nuestro porvenir,_**

**_y estoy diciendo que quiero que seamos_**

**_esos compañeros de por vida"_**

Eriol la miró comprensivamente... ahora que la joven no había controlado las lagrimas, se sentía peor que al principio...

Sin importarle si la demás gente encontraba extraño su comportamiento, se levantó y se posó justo al lado de Tomoyo. Esta había empezado a llorar incontrolablemente...

-Lo siento...-murmuro entre sollozos, al sentir la presencia de Eriol junto a ella-no pude evitarlo... yo... sabía que te irías y, sin embargo, no pude evitarlo... te amo... te amo como a nadie más...-

Todo había llegado al límite y Tomoyo sabía perfectamente que ella había perdido. ¿Por que Eriol Hiragizawa iba a prestarle atención? ¿por que razón iba a quedarse con ella?

_**"Unidos por la ternura, la pasión, el cariño, la sinceridad..."**_

-No llores... me duele verte así... pero es peor saber que soy yo el que causa ese sufrimiento... gracias por amarme así... no lo merezco... pero entiende que no puedo quedarme contigo...-

-lo sé-admitió Tomoyo entre lagrimas- por eso lo siento tanto... ¿que verías tú en mí?-

-Todo-murmuró Eriol antes de tomarla de las manos y tirar de ellas con la suficiente fuerza para atraerla hacia sí. Fue en ese momento cuando algunas personas dejaron de platicar sobre sus asuntos para observar a la pareja.(N.A: ¡¡¡ahhh los metiches!!! perdón jijijiji)

Tomoyo no podía estar más confundida y sorprendida... ¿acaso Eriol la quería? no... ¿acaso él la amaba? sino ¿por que la abrazaba de esa manera?

-yo veo todo en ti... por que eres especial... es una lastima que no seas la primera en mi vida, pero lo eres en mi corazón... tú eres lo mejor que hay en la vida... en mi vida. Tal vez no pueda quedarme pero...-se separó un poco de ella, para mirarla a los ojos- y hacer tus sueños realidad... pero... Tomoyo, Te amo... te amo como tu me amas a mi... -

Después de todo... después de sus conclusiones sobre él... ¡El la amaba! ¡La amaba! eso era lo que siempre quiso escuchar de él... siempre. La Felicidad de haber sido correspondida reemplazó la tristeza de saber que el no se quedaría... Ahora todo en Tomoyo era felicidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de la inmensa felicidad... seguía inmóvil... aún no sabía como responder.

-Si, Te Amo y por eso no quiero perderte... me iré, sí... pero ¡ven conmigo! Sígueme y, de verdad que haré tus sueños realidad, ven conmigo y te amaré siempre sin importar lo que pase... Vàmonos juntos y jamás te dejaré sola, Tomoyo... Quiero que estés junto a mí para toda la vida... por que te he escogido a ti...-

-Eriol...-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Tomoyo, incapaz de moverse por la impresión o de decir algo.

Sin quitarle la mirada, Eriol tomo las blancas manos de Tomoyo y la miró con tal intensidad y decisión que era imposible fijar la atención en otra cosa...

Las mesas cercanas habían dejado sus asuntos propios a un lado para observar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir...

-Déjame llevarte conmigo, mi querida Tomoyo... pero no como una novia o una pareja... sino como mi compañera de por vida... mi amada Tomoyo... ¡Casate conmigo! !se mi esposa y ven conmigo!-

_**"Cuando digo Te amo"**_

Hubo un silencio abrumador... ahora Todo lo correspondía a Tomoyo. Aún estaba sorprendida y confundida... pero las palabras de Eriol aún resonaban, una y otra vez en su mente... Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero ¿ese amor era tan fuerte como para seguirlo a donde quiera que fuera? ¿era tan fuerte como para casarse con el?

¡Al diablo con esas estùpidas preguntas! ¡por supuesto que lo seguirá a todas partes! ¡por supuesto que se casaría con él!

Una gran sonrisa se formo en la cara de Tomoyo, opacando las lagrimas de tristeza que antes había derramado... con aquella sonrisa Eriol encontró su respuesta...

-yo... te seguiré a donde vayas... pero no como tu novia, ni como tu pareja-había cierto nerviosismo en la voz de Tomoyo pero la decisión se notaba en su cara-iré contigo... como tu esposa-

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más... él la besó como jamás besó a nadie. Era aquel beso especial que sólo se le da a la persona con quien has decidido pasar toda su vida... aquel en donde se transmitía todo el amor, el cariño, la ternura, incluso la pasión comparables con el que, más que un compromiso con ellos mismos, es un pacto... para sellar el amor que se tienen y que desean compartir el resto de sus vidas.

Después de aquel beso; inocente y dulce para Tomoyo, ardiente y puro para Eriol; ambos se miraron. Tomoyo, por ser el primer beso sincero, estaba ruborizada a más no poder; Eriol, por haber encontrado a la mujer perfecta para él, le decía con la mirada que no hacía falta su sonrojo... luego sus miradas se suavizaron un poco sin perder aquella intensidad, típica de los enamorados...

**_"estoy diciendo"_**

-Te he escogido, por que Te amo...-

_**"que mi alma te ha elegido"**_

_Las cursis notas de la autora..._

.....

¿que puedo decir? no me maten se que esta vez me pase de cursi, romántica y semejantes... pero ¡lo juro! no fue me intención publicar esto... bueno tal vez un poco jejejeje

bueno, volviendo a lo importante, ¿que les pareció? (por que siento que no me va a gustar saber su opinión) otro fic mìo y para variar, un Tomoyo y Eriol... ¿que se puede hacer conmigo? ¡es que adoro esa pareja! ¡se ven tan lindos juntos! ¡por que no habrá alguno que se parezca a Eriol y que sea para mí! (comentario de sobra... hagan de cuenta que no leyeron nada) Como se darán cuenta esta es la primera historia corta que hago y... no se si quedo bien... pero bueno dado a que ciertas personas les encanta obligarme a escribir (¡ustedes! si, me refiero a ¡ustedes!¬¬) y que tuve que usar un poco de chantaje emocional con una querida amiga... aquí esta el fic que les prometí (y hasta me lo avente en una noche )

de nuevo agradezco mucho que se tomen la molestia de leer estos intentos frustrados de esta loca que piensa que es una escritora de fics y claro no pueden faltar mis agradecimientos a: Fukaru Rhyan, mi jefa, negrera y similares personal que hace todo por que yo escriba (si de todo) a Daina, que fue a ti a la que prometí hacer este fic, al señor Hao que siempre me apoya pero que ya no lo hará si un día se topa con esto y con mi muy querida amiga de Internet, Tomoyo que es aunque no te conozca de vista eres una gran amiga... ¡Gracias! Ah y unos muy especiales a mi querido separador de quince pesos... (vaya manera de tirar el dinero) ¡tan inspirador... y tan comprensivo!

Nos vemos!!!! por que ya son las cuatro de la mañana y ya de plano se me paso mi hora de sueño...

bye!!!!

P.D. Antes de que cierta persona les informe... por que si, prefiero ser yo la que diga esto¬¬ si de verdad les gustan estos intentos de fics, no tienen nada que hacer o sólo quieren fastidiar a alguien... (léase a mí) contacten a Fukaru Rhyan ella estará "encantada" de recibirlos.

Nos vemos!!!!!


End file.
